


FAULT LINES

by Nofavrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BL, Fanart, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of companion images for the fic of the same title by <span class="u"><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/616139/chapters/1111274">ROUGHNIGHT</a></b></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAULT LINES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roughnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/gifts).



> It wasn’t like John didn’t know… but this doesn’t lessen the hurt that he felt to recognize that Sherlock would just leave him, or has already left him, or has chosen another man of the past over him. He knew. He’s braced himself for it but you just never get used to this sort of thing. No one ever gets used to idea of being left behind by someone you love for the world. He was second. 
> 
> **-FAULT LINES**

.

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/gaylord01/media/HIM.jpg.html)

  
****  
[Better resolution of the image here](http://no-favrell.tumblr.com/post/50327797260/it-wasnt-like-john-didnt-know-but-this-doesnt)  
  



End file.
